1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays is a type of flat panel displays that is widely used. A liquid crystal display may include two substrates provided with electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the substrates.
When a voltage is applied to an electric field generating electrode an electric field is generated in the liquid crystal layer whereby, the direction of alignment of the liquid crystals in the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light is controlled, thereby displaying an image.
When the liquid crystal display is used as a display device of a television receiver, a size of a screen thereof is enlarged. In accordance with the enlargement of the liquid crystal display, a difference in the angle of vision may be increased depending on whether a viewer watches a central portion of a screen or watches left and right sides of the screen.
In order to compensate for the difference in the angle of vision, a curved liquid crystal display may be formed by bending a liquid crystal display in a concave or a convex direction. The curved liquid crystal display may be a portrait type liquid crystal display having a length in a longitudinal direction greater than a length in a horizontal direction and curved in the longitudinal direction, based on a viewer. Alternatively, the curved liquid crystal display may be a landscape type liquid crystal display having a length in a longitudinal direction shorter than a length in a horizontal direction and curved in the horizontal direction.